


Of What We Used To Be

by KuroBakura



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Bottom Raphael, Confrontations, Hurt, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Out of Character, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After meeting again years later in the Lost Cathedral, Siegfried comes face to face with a familiar face from his past...though...the person who he remembers is no longer there...or is he?





	

Siegfried turned around to face the gate doors as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Nightmare was still in the floor above but at the moment, he had to deal with someone else.

“You should have killed me when you had the chance." Raphael said to Siegfried as he held his rapier in front of towards him. Siegfried could not believe his eyes nor wanted to believe it. It was Raphael Sorel. The man that not only took his heart but his body, too. When Siegfried was 17 years old and Raphael was 25-26 years old, they _were_ lovers. Siegfried never forgot about Raphael nor ever wanted to leave him and it was not exactly by choice If Raphael ever found out the truth about his past, he was worried Raphael would leave him but if he stayed...Raphael could end being killed and Siegfried was not going let that happen. He already killed someone close to him in his lifer and was not going to do that again. He couldn't, he wouldn't. But why Raphael was there is what has got Siegfried stumped. And why did Raphael tell him that he _should_ have killed him?

"You're...you're no longer human are you?" Siegfried asked him. Raphael let out a giggle.

"And neither are you, Schtauffen." Raphael replied. Siegfried was in disbelief nor was not going to try to believe what he just heard.

“What? What's going on? What happened to you?” Siegfried asked trying to get closer but Raphael lunged at him to make Siegfried back away. He saw the that his eye color was red. Did Raphael manage to get a hold of some evil energy? Was it by choice. Siegfried did not want to think about it. The thought of his ex lover letting this happen made him sick to his stomach.

“I got sick of being alone and feeling like I was nothing. Lets just say, I made a little deal with the devil.” Raphael replied. Siegfried's heart shattered.

“Why would let this happen?!” Siegfried asked. Raphael gave him a look.

“Are you deaf or just plain ignorant? I just told you why I let it happen. You certainly have changed, my darling. Not in a good way either.” Raphael said. Raphael was right. Siegfried _has_ changed a lot since then but apparently, he was not the only one.

“I know you have had a hard life but this is not the way to be happy.” Siegfried told him.

“HA! That's funny coming from _you_.” Raphael said. Siegfried began to feel the rage inside of him began to grow.

“What the fuck does that suppose to mean?!” Siegfried asked, basically shouting at Raphael.

“You have killed people, too. How does my killing make it worst than yours exactly?” Raphael answered, getting a bit pissed off.

"At least I am trying to set things right!" Siegfried barked back.

"Right for who, hm? Oh, that's right, if I remember correctly, it is for you Father. The one man who YOU killed because he could not accept you or the fact that his son likes the company of men. Among other unspeakable things, I might add." Raphael asked. That made the rage inside Siegfried become more visible to Sorel. Yes, Siegfried despised his Father and still does but since encountering Nightmare and Soul Edge, most countless and innocent lives have been slaughtered. He wanted to save the world, whether or not his Father's death has any thing to do with it.

"I want to protect people from further chaos and madness. My Father has nothing to with what I am doing." Siegfried explained. Raphael chuckled.

"You were always horrible at speaking the truth." Raphael piped up.

"I AM SPEAKING THE TRUTH!" Siegfried shouted, now feeling more angry.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Raphael shouted back as tears began to stream down his face and shaking as it came out of his mouth. Siegfried calmed down. Raphael lowered his rapier and looked at Siegfried. Even if Raphael and his mind was consumed by a fragment of Soul Edge, certain memories of his past still haunt him. Siegfried could see that even through the all the evil, Raphael had a heart but it was broken and there was no way that it be fixed.

"...Then didn't you save _me_ like you promised, Siegfried?" Raphael asked him. Siegfried realized that what was left of the Raphael he knew was still there.

“Sorel...I...” Siegfried said but Raphael held up his rapier towards Siegfried once gain with anger and hurt his eyes.

“DO NOT GIVE ME ANY PITY. I do not need it nor do I want it. I loved you, Siegfried. I gave you both my heart and body because I thought that you wanted to be with me. Don't you see? All I wanted was you but in the end, I got tossed aside like garbage. Sure, I should be used to that, I guess but I was hoping that maybe things could be different but I guessed wrong. You are just every one else, Siegfried. If I could go back and change what happened...I would have made sure never to gaze at you like I did that one fateful night then maybe, just maybe I could have have kept what I have left of my sanity.” Raphael said to him. A tear streamed down one of Siegfried's cheeks.

“Raphael, I am so sorry that I hurt you but I could not keep going. In the end, we both would have suffered consequences, regardless of the outcome.” Siegfried told him.

“I would have stayed by your side, no matter what! I do not care that your murdered your Father or you are cursed by Soul Edge! I had no one and nothing to live for before I met you. ...I would have followed you until our last dying breaths if it came down to it. To be honest, I still do but as you see...I am broken and not the same many you used to know, Siegfried.” Raphael said. Suddenly, Raphael threw down his rapier and stood up straight in front of Siegfried.

“Like I just said before, you should have killed me when you had the chance. This is not the first time we have crossed paths like this, my love but I hope it will be our last. So go ahead and please end my pain and suffering. I will not put up a fight and this is not a trick. Do it.” Raphael said then closed his eyes, waiting for Siegfried to kill him. Siegfried looked at his sword and then Raphael. He did this a few times before making his final decision.

“No.” Siegfried piped up as he threw down his sword. Raphael looked up at him, with a confused look on his face.

“What?” Raphael asked, feeling confused.

“I will not kill you, Raphael.” Siegfried responded.

“Can't or won't?” Raphael asked.

“Both.” Siegfried said suddenly as he began walking over to Raphael with tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, when Siegfried was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Raphael and held him close to him. Raphael was blushing as he felt Siegfried's embrace and tears.

“I never stopped loving you, Raphael. I know I was a coward for what I did but I cared about so much that I did not want you to end up getting hurt but as I can see, you were already that way and doing what I did was made it worst. I know I can not go back in time and change it but I am willing to fix the present and the world. With you, by my side. We are both not who we used to be but what I feel about you is still there. I love you, Raphael Sorel and always will. God, I am so sorry for what I put you and many other people, through. I am being serious about this, Raphael. I want to be your lover again. If you do not want to..I understand that but I am still not going to kill you.” Siegfried told him as more and more tears came down his cheeks. Raphael hugged him back and cried.

“I still love you, too, Siegfried! Yes, I was angry and hurt by what happened but know I understand your reasons. Yes, I want to to still be with you and fight by your side. But...” Raphael's voice began to trail off as he began to worry. Siegfried moved a bit to look down at Raphael.

“What's wrong?” Siegfried asked. Raphael looked up,

“But I am now a servant to evil. A monster...a criminal.” Raphael told him.

“And you think I am still a saint?” Siegfried asked.

“..You have a point.” Raphael replied.

“Even the way you are now, I still want you.” Siegfried told him. A smile came across Raphael's face and Raphael hugged him tighter.

“Then yes, I will be yours once again...but on one condition.” Raphael said.

“And that would be?” Siegfried asked. Raphael looked at him once again.

“I want to take things slow.” Raphael told him.

“I am fine with that before we even do this...we need to stop Nightmare.” Siegfried said in agreement.

“Together?” Raphael asked. Siegfried smiled and nodded. Both of them let go of each other and grabbed their weapons before heading up to higher ground to go defeat Nightmare.

 

 _Together_.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
